Desperation
by Simon P
Summary: This is the story of Chad Jean. Not too much action, but I'm trying to make it as interesting and emotional as possible. R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

"This is your last warning, Jean! Turn your ship around at once!"  
  
"Too bad, officer, I'm outta here."  
  
"You are leaving Confederate space!"  
  
"I know damn right where I'm going!" That was a lie.  
  
"Leaving Terran space is immediate grounds for excommunication!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"There's no one out there to help you. You'll be dead in a few hours."  
  
"I'm saving you the trouble then, aren't I?"  
  
"Fine then. So long, Chad Jean. Border Squadron out."  
  
An eerie silence followed. As the lights of the Confederate space platforms faded behind him, Chad Jean's ship crept into uncharted darkness. The small, damaged, one-man shuttle flew through the dark cold void of space for hours, slowly leaking a contrail of gas and oxygen in its wake. He knew his fuel wouldn't last long, his oxygen either. But that was fine. Chad Jean had no intent to return home.  
  
Home. Right.  
  
The air in the small, tight cockpit grew thin. He loosened his collar to help him breathe. It wasn't just that there wasn't a place to go back to, but that there was no reason. Surely the grip of death's cold hands would be more welcoming. No one wanted Chad Jean. There were many who wanted him dead, though.  
  
Well, finally they'd get their wish.  
  
He set the ship to autopilot and leant back in his chair, panting heavily. Each breath was a difficult chore. The cabin was getting colder. . .  
  
His suicide would be the first act in a long time that would make them happy. Not that he cared what made them happy. Chad Jean didn't care. He hadn't cared in a long time. Not since. . .  
  
The hum of the ship's engine faded into silence. One by one, the lights on the console blinked, then died. Then blackness of space enveloped all the stars as he slipped into unconsciousness. all the stars but one. Cold wrapped around him as he faded into black silence.  
  
Then . . . blue. 


	2. Chapter Two

Unexpectedly, Chad Jean woke up. He coughed, gasped for air and took in his surroundings. His eyes stung from all the light. He was lying on the floor in the middle of a large, brightly lit white room. The floor was warm and smooth to the touch. He stood up. It was a very bland, bright room, but it felt oddly . . . comfortable.  
  
Still panting, dozens of questions ran through his mind. What happened? Where am I? Am I dead?  
  
Then, without a sound, part of the wall before him split along an invisible seam and opened. A tall, creature walked into the room.  
  
A bass voice rumbled in Chad's head, "All your questions will be answered soon." Chad Jean was visibly stunned.  
  
The creature was thin and scaly, with glowing orange eyes. It had no mouth. An impossibly thin neck and body held up its large head. The body was enveloped in a bright gold mechanical exoskeleton. As the being stepped into the room, the mechanical joints whirred and hummed.  
  
Chad Jean was paralyzed with fear. He stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide. The creature looked at him.  
  
"Do not be afraid, human." Its voice echoed inside Chad's skull. "My name is Yanthor. I am not here to harm you . . . it seems that you can do that very well on your own."  
  
Chad's fear was quickly replaced with guilt and shame, but he remained silent. Yanthor's eyes dimmed as the human saddened. "Am I dead?" Chad asked.  
  
"Far from it. You are aboard the Protoss ship Ragnarok."  
  
"P-P-Protoss?"  
  
"We are from the planet Aiur."  
  
The Protoss nodded. "We rescued you from your ship just before it imploded. What were you doing so far from Terran space in such a damaged ship?"  
  
Chad Jean thought back. His crimes. His escape. Michelle . . .  
  
"You did not want to be rescued, did you?"  
  
Chad Jean looked up at the alien, puzzled and surprised. He looked into the creature's glowing eyes, and then lowered his head again.  
  
"No," he mumbled.  
  
"Forgive us, then. However, we have no intent to put you back out there to die. You are now our guest, human."  
  
Chad Jean didn't know what to say.  
  
"You do not have as many questions as I had first expected. Nonetheless, I will give you answers." He lifted a hand with long, thin fingers on it and motioned him to follow. "Come with me." 


End file.
